One Tree Hill: The Next Generation
by OuatFan17
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when the kids grew up? For Lily Scott she had it all, but what she wasn't expecting was when she came home to Tree Hill the changes that happened in the last four years. Get all the heartbreak, drama and Hook-ups right here, and follow the life of the Scott family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"_New Beginnings"_

It's hard to believe that just yesterday Lily Roe Scott had taken a cab to one of Manhattans best hospitals, and today she's on a bus in the middle of nowhere back to the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Just four short years ago Lily had it all, the most amazing boyfriend that got what it was like to be a surgeon too, and the best part was they were both going to do their residencies in the best city in the world, New York. Now four years later, here she was sitting next to a guy that smelt like fake cheese and chum heading back to the small town she had left behind.

Taking a deep breath Lily stared out the window of the cab a slow smile growing across her lips. It was hard to believe that after four years and plenty of surgeries and patients later she was back in the town of Tree Hill. Climbing out of the car she had just grabbed her last suitcase from the trunk when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Well hello there stranger", Jamie said a smirk growing over his lips as he stared at his aunt a chuckle coming from his lips. Rolling her eyes Lily grabbed ahold of the suitcase tossing it up onto the sidewalk, "Funny Jamie" she mumbled glancing up at him. "How've you been?" she asked pulling her nephew in for a hug. "Hey it's not my fault you didn't come sooner and now you're a stranger to us all", Jamie said laughing, but then nodded, "Oh I'm good. Things are bound to pick up now that you're back in town", he said smiling. Sighing Lily shook her head grabbing her bags, "Doubt that you know", she mumbled heading toward the front door, caught off guard when Jamie called out to her "Be at Karen's at five! It'll be your welcome home celebration!" he called making her turn around. Hearing her mom's café coming from his mouth Lily almost forgot that Haley and Brooke had been running it, but then nodded heading inside.

Drumming her fingers against the coffee table her and her friend Natasha were sharing Lydia shook her head, "I just I don't get it, no matter how many times I try and show Davis that I actually do care about him he goes and just blows me off", she mumbled under her breath. Glancing over at her friend Natasha just shook her head glancing over at the doorway as Logan Evans walked through, "I hate to make your night worse but here comes Logan" she said nodding over in the direction Logan came in. "Hello there gorgeous, I hear your still single?" Logan asked grinning as he walked up to the table. Glancing up at him Lydia's mouth drew into a tight line, "Buzz off loser" she mumbled glancing over at Natasha for help. "Now, now I've got some time to kill if you change your mind baby" Logan explained his fingers brushing against her cheek before she smacked his hand away "Logan get lost!" she said grabbing her drink and Natasha's arm pulling her to her feet, "Come 'on we're leaving" she said through gritted teeth pulling her toward the door.

Glancing over at her clock Sawyer's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Eight!" she screamed jumping out of her bed. Running over to her closet she nearly slammed her room-mate Savannah into the wall, "Watch it!" Savannah called out jumping out of the way. "Sorry" she mumbled rummaging through her closet pulling out a tee-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans pulling them on quickly tying her hair up in a ponytail, "Class starts in 15 minutes my alarm never went off!" Sawyer mumbled hastily pulling on her sneakers grabbing her backpack running out of the dorm jumping onto her bike. Speeding over to the Science wing and jumping off of her bike Sawyer looked for her bike lock only to realize she had left it lay on her bed side table "Shit!" she growled glancing around and then gave up rushing inside opening the door mid lecture. Taking a deep breath she glanced over at her professor giving him a slight nod, before making her way to her seat sliding down in it feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she glanced down at the text from Jamie "Lily's back in town, we're meeting at Karen's 5 o'clock." Sighing to herself Sawyer sunk into her chair, "Yay family time" she mumbled to herself closing her eyes.

Sinking into her seat Lily's eyes glanced from one family member to another until her eyes landed on the Baker twins, "I haven't been gone that long have I?" she asked eyeing everyone yet again. Laughing to herself Lydia grinned "Four years Aunt Lil" she said smirking making Lily let out sigh. Glancing around Lydia laughed glancing back over to Lily, "So find anyone you like yet?" she blurted out making Jamie nearly choke on his drink. Coughing Jamie looked over at his baby sister, "Lydia knock it off" he said shaking his head. Laughing to herself Lydia smirked, "Why problem brother?" she asked making Jamie raise his hands in surrender, "Seriously Ly?" Jude asked breaking the silence. "No, no it's alright" Lily answered glancing back at her niece, "The guys around here aren't that great in the first place" Sawyer butted in making the whole table burst out into laughter. Sitting up in her seat Sawyer's brow raised, "What's so funny?" she asked confused but they all just shook their heads, "Nothing" Jamie said grinning over at his cousin.

Sitting down at the bar Lily ran a hand threw her hair glancing at the bartender, "Scotch" she mumbled taking a deep breath. "Oh-ou rough night sweetheart?" Logan asked glancing over his shoulder, "Get dumped tonight or something?" he asked sliding the shot glass across the bar into her hand. Glancing up at him Lily shook her head, "No just exhausted is all" she mumbled sliding the glass back to him watching him fill it up again. Chuckling Logan grinned, "Why? Boyfriend keep you up all night?" he asked, Lily's eyes widening at his remark before downing the shot, "More like my relatives, speaking of which I better get going before they find me again" she mumbled getting up from her seat. Taking the shot glass in his hand Logan nodded, "Alright, just be careful out there sweetheart! Don't know where those relatives may be lurking!" he called to her as she headed out the door.

*Credit of this story goes to the amazing You-Tube editor FinlandiatipuX. Thank you so much for allowing me to base my story off of your web-series!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_The Auntie & The Niece"_

Popping open the trunk of her car Sawyer sighed pulling her guitar case out, setting it up on the sidewalk. Another long day of classes and now all she wanted to do was have some fun to entertain herself, and forget about the week of classes she had, but she knew she wouldn't have been that lucky. "Sawyer! What's up niece?" Lily called out, Sawyer's head turning in her direction. Taking a deep breath Sawyer just picked up her guitar case, "Trust me don't even get me started." She mumbled.

Frowning Lily gave her a face, "bad day?" she asked pushing a lock of her brown hair from her face. "I'm ready to start drinking", Sawyer called over her shoulder as she headed toward the door of her dorm. Raising an eyebrow Lily let out a laugh, "I'd kill for a proper drink right now!" she called jogging after her. Turning around Sawyer's lips turned into a smirk, "Really now? Well then follow me dear Auntie of mine, but I just have to make a quick pit stop before we go" She explained heading inside Lily right behind her.

Walking into her dorm room, Sawyer glanced over her shoulder at Lily, "curious aren't you?" she asked laughing softly. Leaning against the door frame Lily let out a laugh, "in four years all of you have changed so much, that I barely recognized my family at the table the other night, let alone Jude and Davis" she mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Laughing Sawyer walked over to her closet, "Jude and Davis are always around, well around Ly so you might want to get used to seeing those two" she called out disappearing into her closet.

"Yeah, about Ly and the twins what's going on with them anyway?" Lily asked making her way into Sawyers room taking a seat on the bed. Walking out in just her bra and bottoms of her cheerleading uniform she sighed, "I don't even know where to begin honestly" Sawyer mumbled shaking her head, "Lydia has had a crush on Davis for what seems to be years, and Jude has had a crush on Ly for about just as long. As for Davis, well I try and stay out of his mind cause he kind of takes after Aunt Brooke, and we all know how scary her mind is" she explained pulling on the top of her cheerleading uniform.

"Alright guys gather up!" Savannah yelled to the rest of the team as they gathered around. Glancing over at her Sawyer nodded, "Alright so this is our first competition, and let me just say we got this!" she called a grin coming to her lips. Glancing from on team-mate to another her eyes landed on Sawyer, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked concerned, but Sawyer just nodded, "I'm a flying machine don't worry about me" she said grinning. Taking their positions by the wing of the stage, Sawyer glanced out catching a glimpse of Lily a laugh coming to her lips as over the speaker they announced, "And up next the Hell-Cats!" Exploding from the opening everyone rushed out to take their places as the music started and they all rocketed across the stage.

"So I met this guy last night, he works at Karen's" Lily explained over the music as her and Sawyer slid up to the bar after Sawyer's cheerleading competition. Glancing over at her Aunt Sawyer's eyes grew wide, "Wait you mean Logan?" she called back her jaw nearly dropping. Shrugging her shoulders Lily looked over at her, "I never caught his name. He was blonde, and a little snarly. When I left he called me sweetheart" she explained glancing up at the bartender, "Just give me two shots of tequila" she said looking back at Sawyer. Shaking her head Sawyer let out a sigh, "Bad idea Lil! Logan is defiantly not the type of guy that you want to date trust me!"

Cupping the shot glass in her hand Lily tilted her head back downing the first glass, and then the second before she even started talking, "oh, come 'on he didn't seem that bad! How bad could he actually be?" she called as two more shots were placed in front of her. Reaching across the bar Sawyer grabbed one of the glasses downing it herself, "Lil, he's the type of guy that doesn't know what a real relationship is. He's the type of guy that after you sleep with him, well he doesn't want to see you again" she explained looking over at Lily carefully, "Promise me that you'll stay away from him aunt Lil" Sawyer said seriously. Nodding her head Lily sighed, "Yeah, Yeah I promise you Sawyer" she mumbled.

Stumbling out of the bar Lily glanced over her shoulder at Sawyer waving her goodbyes, "Are you sure you don't want to ride back in the cab with me?" Sawyer called out, but Lily just shook her head, "No, No I'm fine you just go back to your dorm I'm fine walking!" she called out clearly drunk. Walking down the road she took a deep breath as a car came up beside her rolling down the window, "Don't you think that oh I don't know it's safer to drink in a bar?" Logan asked pointing down to the bottle that she had in her hand. Glancing down at the bottle Lily looked up at him a sly grin crossing her lips, "Sawyer and I got kicked out" she said stumbling over her own feet nearly falling to the ground. Sighing to himself Logan shook his head, "Oh Sweetheart, drunk as a skunk" he said a laughing, "Do you want a ride?" he asked opening the car door so he could help her in. Stumbling back away from him, she held up her hands, "No, No I'm fine I can walk it's not that far plus I promised Sawyer I'd stay away from you" Lily babbled as she headed down the road again.

Grabbing ahold of her arm Logan raised an eyebrow, "Now why would Sawyer want you to stay away from me?" he asked looking at her confused. Laughing Lily grinned up at him, "She said you're a player that just wants sex" she mumbled, Logan shaking his head. Leading her over to the passenger side door he opened it, "Get in I'm taking you home, it's not like I'm trying to sleep with you right now is it?" he asked seriously. Sighing Lily tried to get into the car but ended up falling into it instead. Helping her into the car Logan shut the door walking around getting in, driving the rest of the way to Lily's house.

Pulling into the driveway Logan glanced over at her, "Do you need anything else before I go sweetheart?" he asked noticing Lily was passed out in the passenger seat. Reaching over he nudged her, her eyes popping open, "You're home" he said softly watching as Lily's head shot up looking back at her house, "Thanks" she mumbled not bothering to get out quite yet. Glancing over at him Lily knew what she was about to do she would probably regret but suddenly in this drunken state she really didn't care.

Leaning over she grabbed Logan's face in between her hands pulling his lips softly against hers. Kissing him deeply Lily felt the driver's side chair push back, and the next thing she knew she was over on top of Logan's lap. Running her hands through his hair, her lips ran across his neck as his hands wandered their way up her shirt as their lips connected once again, and it was at that moment she knew she was defiantly going to regret this in the morning.


End file.
